The Twelve Days of Christmas Furuba Style AND MORE
by LaurenMSL
Summary: Kyo: I can't believe we're doing this. Yuki: Shut up baka neko! Usagi-Chan: The Fruits Basket Cast sings their own version of The Twelve Days of Christmas and other songs! Lots of Humor! R&R! I'm sorry to say that chapter 9 was the last chapter! I hope yo
1. The Twelve days of Christmas

The Twelve day's of Chirstmas: Furuba style!  
  
Usagi-chan: Welcome to another one of my glorious fanfics! Kyo:*snicker* Usagi-chan:HEY! Anyway, since christmas time is coming nearer and nearer, i've decided to have the cast of Furuba sing a holiday song! With their own twist of course! Written by me! Kyo:What happened to OUR own twist? Usagi-chan:well if you wrote it, it wouldnt be my fanfic would it? Yuki: Baka-neko. Kyo: GRRR... Usagi-chan: Guy's guy's calm yourselves! Now go dress up in your pretty costumes I made you! Yuki:........-_-;;; I refuse to touch that thing with a 10 foot pole. Kyo: For the first time I agree with the kuso-nezumi. Usagi-chan- *looks evil* NOW!!! Yuki and Kyo:*runs* Usagi-chan:Works every time. Yuki and Kyo come out of the dressing room. Yuki is wearing a short cut elves dress with green pantyhoes and and gurly santa hat. Kyo is in a Santa suit with pillows in the middle to make his stomach look bigger. Yuki: WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO DRESS UP LIKE A WOMAN???? Usagi-chan: Because your such a kawaii nezumi!!!!!!!!!^______^ Kyo: -_-;;; I look fat.... Usagi-chan and Yuki: -_-;;;;;;YOUR SUPPOSED TO, YOUR SANTA! Kyo: well Yuki, what a nice dress! Where did you get it? Tranvestites R- Us?? Yuki: THATS IT!!!*begins to fight**trips on high heels* Kyo:HA HA HA Usagi-Chan: Okay lets start the song! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yuki: On the first day of Christmas the Sohma's gave to me, a curse for eternity.  
  
Kyo: On the second day of Chistmas Haru gave to me,two squeaky mice.  
  
Yuki: And a curse for eternity.*sigh*  
  
Shigure: On the third day of Christmas Mi-chan gave to me, three writing deadlines.  
  
Kyo: Two squeaky mice.*kills them*  
  
Yuki: And a curse for eternity.  
  
Haru: On the fourth day of Christmas Kisa gave to me, four cow bells.  
  
Shigure: Three writing deadlines.*snores*  
  
Kyo: Two squeaky mice.*chews*  
  
Yuki: And a curse for eternity. "Damn."  
  
Tohru: On the fifth day of Christmas, Uo gave to me, five picture frames.  
  
Haru: Four cow bells."Ring Ring."  
  
Shigure: Three writing deadlines. *balances pencil on nose*  
  
Kyo: Two squeaky mice. "DIE!"  
  
Yuki: *fixes skirt* And a curse for eternity.  
  
Momiji: On the sixth day of Chirstmas Kyo gave to me, Six school boy uniforms.  
  
Tohru: Five picture frames. "Mom.."  
  
Haru: Four cow bells. "Moo."  
  
Shigure: Three writing deadlines. *thinks up excuses*  
  
Kyo: Two squeaky mice. "Kuso nezumi!"  
  
Yuki: *yawn* And a curse for eternity.  
  
Hatori: On the seventh day of Christmas Kana gave to me, seven melting snows..  
  
Momiji: Six school boy uniforms. "Waaa!!"  
  
Tohru: Five picture frames!*falls* "OH NO MOM!"  
  
Haru: Four cow bells. "I'm getting tired of all these cow jokes! *turns black*"  
  
Shigure: Three writing deadlines. *whistles innocently*  
  
Kyo: Two squeaky mice. *Takes off Santa Hat and jumps on it*  
  
Yuki: *inhales* And a curse for eternity.  
  
Ritsu: On the eighth day of Christmas Ayame gave to me, Eight confidence boosts.  
  
Hatori: Seven melting snows. "It's water I tell you!"  
  
Momiji: Six school boy uniforms. "*tear* KYO HATES ME!"  
  
Tohru: Five picture frames! "Its okay mom!"  
  
Haru: Four cow bells. *Runs from dairy man.*  
  
Shigure: Three writing deadlines. *Twirls pencil in between fingers*  
  
Kyo: Two squeaky mice. " I rather chew up the real thing!"  
  
Yuki: *falls* And a curse for eternity.  
  
Ayame: On the ninth day of Christmas Shigure gave to me, nine Christmas kisses!  
  
Ritsu: Eight confidence boosts." I'M SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU AYAME!!"  
  
Hatori: Seven melting snows. *transforms into seahorse and goes in the WATER made from melted snow*  
  
Momiji: Six school boy uniforms. "BUT I LIKED MY SKIRT!"  
  
Tohru: Five picture frames! *hides them from Tohru* Tohru-*dies*  
  
Haru: Four cow bells. "NO!! ITS BOSTON MARKET!"  
  
Shigure: Three writing deadlines. "99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer....."  
  
Kyo: Two squeaky mice."Damn you all"  
  
Yuki: "At least you don't have to say my line" And a curse for eternity.  
  
Kisa: On the tenth day of Christmas Hiro gave to me, Ten Tohru clones. (A.N:GOD HELP US ALL)  
  
Ayame: Nine Christmas kisses. "Shigure, not in front of the children!"  
  
Ritsu: Eight confidence boosts. "GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI!!!!"  
  
Hatori: Seven melting snows. "I'm a doctor you know....I know this stuff."  
  
Momiji: Six school boy uniforms. "They don't look THAT bad do they?" *whines*  
  
Tohru: Five picture frames! *Cuts out numerous pictures if her mom*  
  
Haru: Four cow bells. *got a job in advertising as a talking cow.* " Moo...Yum Yum eat me."  
  
Shigure: Three writing deadlines. "66 bottles of beer on the wall, 66 bottles of beer...."  
  
Kyo: Two squeaky mice. *feeds mice leeks* "HA HA HA DIE!"  
  
Yuki: And a curse for eternity.*likes leeks*  
  
Hiro: On the eleventh day of Christmas Momiji gave to me eleven stupid songs  
  
Kisa: Ten Tohru clones. *hugs*  
  
Ayame: Nine Chrismas kisses. "Shigure!"  
  
Ritsu: Eight confidence boost. "I'M SORRY I DIDNT MEAN IT!"  
  
Hatori: Seven melting snows. *melts*  
  
Momiji: Six school boy uniforms. *sniff, sniff*  
  
Tohru: Five picture frames! "Hi Mom! I'm fine! How are you?"  
  
Haru: Four cow bells. *gets jumped.*  
  
Shigure: Three writing deadlines. Usagi-Chan: Dont worry Shi-chan I feel the same way.  
  
Kyo: Two squeaky mice. *gets bored and throws 'em around*  
  
Yuki: *very bored* And a curse for eternity.  
  
Akito: On the twelveth day of Christmas, Kami gave to me Twelve days to live.  
  
Hiro: Eleven stupid songs. "Teru Teru Momiji" "SHUT UP"  
  
Kisa: Ten Tohru clones. "YAY!"  
  
Ayame: Nine Christmas kisses. "Tee hee hee."  
  
Ritsu: Eight confidence boosts. "GOMEN NASAI!"  
  
Hatori: Seven melting snows. *gives up and makes spring*  
  
Momiji: Six school boy uniforms. *throws them out and wear's his girl one*^_^  
  
Tohru: Five picture frames! "Oh mom, look, you have a smudge on you *takes napkin and wipes* THATS BETTER"  
  
Haru: Four cow bells. *retires*  
  
Shigure: Three writing deadlines. *finally writes*  
  
Kyo: Two squeaky mice. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE??" Everyone: -_-;;;;;  
  
Yuki: *does big dance number finale* AND A CURSE FOR ETERNITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Usagi-chan: Now that wasnt too bad was it?? Kyo and Yuki: -_-;;;;;;;;;; yes...... Usagi-chan: Oh get over it! Untill next time! Kyo: If there is a next time *takes out bat* Usagi-chan: gotta go *runs* *as running* AS LEAST YOU HAD PRETTY CLOTHES! Kyo and Yuki: *runs faster* 


	2. Nuttin for Christmas

Usagi-chan: HE HE HE!! By inspriation from one of my appreciated reviewers, *cough*Lys3*cough* I have decided to do a Sohma Family Christmas thing. I will try to make one song for at least all the Sohma members! Kyo: Damn you Lys3! Usagi-chan: KYO DON'T TALK TO THE PRETTY REVIEWERS LIKE THAT!!! Kyo: -_-;; Yuki: We don't have to dress up in those *shiver* outfits again do we??*pleads* Usagi-chan: OH YUKI-SAMA YOUR SOOO KAWAIII!!! of course not! Yuki: ^_^ Usagi-Chan: *hugs* Yuki: *poof* Usagi-chan: KAWAII NEZUMI! Kyo: -_-;;;;;; Usagi-Chan: anyway, on with the song. Todays song will be sung by.......*drum roll*...KYO!!! HOW LUCKY! Kyo: Damn! Yuki:*points and laughs in nezumi form* Usagi-Chan: KAWAII!! *hugs until faints* Yuki-sama? Okay well anyway lets get started!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nuttin' for Christmas: Kyo version.  
  
I broke my foot on Yuki's back;  
  
Shigure snitched on me.  
  
I hid a leek in under the mat;  
  
Shigure snitched on me.  
  
I turned myself into a cat;  
  
Told Yuki to take that;  
  
Pushed Kagura till she snapped;  
  
Shigure snitched on me.  
  
Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
  
Shigure Sohma is mad.  
  
I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas  
  
I have run quick from Gab.  
  
I beat Uo playing cards.(I cheated)  
  
Rat boy snitched on me.  
  
I threw Haru 20 yards.  
  
Rat Boy snitched on me.  
  
I broke the door into 4 parts  
  
Spiked Tohru's "perfect" tarts  
  
I got horrible school marks  
  
Rat Boy snitched on me.  
  
So, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
  
Akito Sohma is mad.  
  
I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
  
I don't think i've been that bad.  
  
I won't be getting my cat toys;  
  
Somebody snitched on me.  
  
No more cat nip! I'll make noise.  
  
Somebody snitched on me.  
  
Next year I will be just same;  
  
I'll throw all Tohru's picture frames.  
  
They'll brake apart, guess who they'll blame?;  
  
Somebody snitched on me  
  
So just be bad, no one will care  
  
The moral of the song is simply there,  
  
You'll get nuttin' for Christmas.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Usagi-Chan: How was it? Like it? Hate it? Review!! Next up: Akito is coming to town! Kyo and Yuki: O.O 


	3. Akito is coming to town

Usagi-Chan: Okay i admit this one isn't as good....but i havent had much inspirarion lately. Anyway if you enjoy it...GREAT!!!!!^_^ But if you dun't I dunt blame you..^_^;;;;; R&R  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Akito is coming to town.  
  
You better watch out  
  
You better not hide  
  
Better not whine  
  
I'm telling you why  
  
Akito is coming to town  
  
He's getting real weak  
  
and before you know it  
  
He'll be dead meat but he still won't quit.  
  
Akito is coming to town  
  
He see's you when your dating. AHH  
  
He knows if you've been bad! OH NO!  
  
He knows when you are going out,  
  
So you better watch your back.  
  
O! You better watch out!  
  
You better not hide.  
  
Better not whine, I'm telling you why.  
  
Akito is coming to town.  
  
Akito is coming to town.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*:  
  
Usagi-Chan: *sigh* i think that one was pretty pathetic and I know you were expecting more, but i promise I will get my inspiration back! I will!*looks determined* 


	4. My Favorite Things

Usagi-chan: I think I got some of my inspriation back for this one eh? If you feel the same  
  
R&R!! oh and the next one will most likely be done with or by Yamilinkmaster, it depends on  
  
how much more inspiration I get. But it will still be posted here! ^_^ okay here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I dunt own Fruits Basket, or this song or *gulp* Yuki Sohma....  
  
Yuki: Thank you! * looks satisfied*  
  
Usagi-Chan: *sigh*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My favorite things:  
  
Little white mice and mean orange kitties  
  
Brown stubborn boars and monkeys with pity.  
  
Long white snake surpents wrapped in a ball.  
  
These are the Sohma's after they fall.  
  
Small yellow rabbits and Tigers with stripes  
  
Wannabe dragons and dog's without lives.  
  
White fluffy sheep with attitude brawls.  
  
These are the Sohma's after they fall.  
  
The mice are all scirried with looks of confusion  
  
Snakes are unraveling in unison  
  
Wannabe dragons melting the snow  
  
This is what happens after the show.  
  
When the dog bites  
  
When the cat scrathces  
  
When Kagura hugs.  
  
Just look at them after they fall.  
  
And you will feel.....real tall!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi-chan: So how was it??? Like it? Hate it? review!!!!!! 


	5. Ayame The Clothes Store Owner

The Twelve days of Christmas Furuba Style, AND MORE! Usagi-Chan: KONNICHIWA!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have been caught up in so much stuff lately I couldnt update. ^______^;;;;; sorry.... Anyway, This was co-written with Yamilinkmaster! Only because lazy me, is too tired to write it by myself. ^^;;; Okay well enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket....There that was easy enough.......WAAA!!! I WANT YUKI!!!!!!!!!!! ITS NOT FAIR!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ayame The Clothes Store Owner: Written to the tune of Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer:  
  
You know, Yuki, and Tohru, and Kisa, and Hiro. Haru, Hatori ,Ritsu, Akito. But do you recall,  
  
the most flashy Sohma of all?  
  
Ayame the clothes store owner,  
  
had a very girly face.  
  
And if you ever saw him,  
  
you would even say he's gay.  
  
All of the other Sohma's,  
  
used to wince and step away.  
  
They never let Ayame,  
  
join in family holiday's!  
  
Then one foggy New Years Eve,  
  
Shigure came to say.  
  
Ayame, please come today.  
  
Won't you dance the night away.(with me)  
  
Then all the Sohma's watched him.  
  
As Shigure laughed with glee.  
  
Ayame the clothes store owner,  
  
won't come to the next party!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^;;;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Usagi-chan: Phew! Okay, well I cant promise you that there is more coming, cause.....yea.....i'm lazy. But hey, you might as well look out for more! ^_____^ Happy Holidays even though its all over! .! 


	6. Down in the Sohma house

Twelve Days Of Christmas Furuba stye! AND MORE! Chapter 6:   
  
Usagi-chan: HEY LOOK I'M BACK! Yea I know its like April.....^^;;; but hey. O well. EVERYONE LOVES CHRISTMAS SONGS!!! ^________^ Well i do so too bad! XP Okay well ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...*tears* i want my Yuki-chan!!!  
  
Yuki: No.....  
  
Usagi: *cries* *HUGS*  
  
Yuki:*poof* -_-;;;;  
  
Usagi: Heehee...^.^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Down in the Sohma house(up on the house top):  
  
Down in the Sohma house  
  
Akito screams  
  
Hatori runs to the scene  
  
With his doctor bag   
  
by his side,  
  
To make sure Akito  
  
doesnt die.   
  
Ow Ow Ow  
  
He had a cow!  
  
Ow Ow Ow  
  
He had a cow!  
  
Down in the Sohma house  
  
Yell, yell, yell  
  
Here comes Hatori  
  
To make him well!  
  
First he checks his back  
  
next his chest  
  
to make sure  
  
he's at his best.  
  
Then he goes up   
  
to his throat,  
  
took his stick  
  
out of his tote(bag)  
  
Ow Ow Ow  
  
He had a cow!  
  
Ow Ow Ow  
  
He had a cow!  
  
Down in the Sohma house  
  
Yell, yell, yell  
  
Here comes Hatori  
  
to make him well!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi-chan: LIKE?????? DIDNT???? R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__________^ 


	7. Shigure The Novelist

The Twelve Days of Christmas Furuba Style! And More! Chapter 7:  
Usagi-chan: Heylo!!!! I'm back!!! With some Christmas songs in June for  
ya!! So now you can go to the park and sing Christmas songs and people will  
look at you funny!!! That's always fun. ;;; Yea. Well heres some more  
Furuba christmasy goodness for ya'll!  
Yuki: Its June.....  
Kyo: --;;; I think she's just nuts....  
Usagi-chan: I second that! ;;  
Yuki and Kyo: ¬¬;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Shigure The Novelist:  
Shigure the novelist, was a lazy writer man,  
With a pencil sitting on his nose, and a nice house is in Japan.  
Shigure the novelist, made his publisher go crazy,  
He takes so long, she cant go on, shes growing hazy.  
There must not be any creativity left in his brain.  
For when Mi-chan comes and finds him she'll began to go insane!  
O, Shigure the Novelist was killed by Mi-chan then.  
All the Sohma's say when he died that day that he'll come back again. --;;  
Shigure the novelist, did come back that day.  
He said "You cant get rid of me that quick." and began to run away.  
Thumpety thump thump,  
Thumpety thump thump,  
Look at Shigure go.  
Thumpety thump thump,  
Thumpety thump thump,  
Really really really slow!  
  
Usagi-chan: Like it??? Hate it with an uncontrollable passion that makes  
you wanna go out and murder someone???? You tell me! R&R!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. The Dreidel Song

GryffindorNoUsagi: Hey!!! I'm back and ready for acccttiioonn!!!!! Wooties. Here's a shout out to all your Jewish people who celebrate Hannuka! The Dradel Song Furuba Style!!!

Hiro, Hiro, Hiro!

He is A Little Brat!

And when Kisa is near him,

He is not like that!

Ritsu Ritsu Ritsu!

You dress like a girl!

When you come out in man's clothes,

You make my toenails curl!

Kisa Kisa Kisa!

You cute arse little tiger.

Why do you hang out with Tohru?

You might end up just like her! (ew please no)

Haru Haru Haru

You have really cool hair!

And we all see it,

we can't help but stare!

Sohma's Sohma's Sohma's!

Your all animals.

When girl's or boy's hug you,

You look like Danimals.(you know the yogurt with the animals? ;;)

Sorry that was soooo terrible. There aren't that many more christmas songs I havent done. I'm probably gonna do Jingle Bells but for some reason i've had a hard time with that one. Pfft. Okay well enjoy and review!!!


	9. Akito The Manly Female

RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed: HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!! Here is a special update to celebrate this storys 3rd christmas!!!!!!!! I love all of your reviews and hope you keep 'em coming!!! Here's a Christmas Eve Update for ya! Happy christmahanukwanzaaka!!!!!

* * *

Akito The Manly Female

You know Yuki, Ayame, and

Kisa, and Tohru,

Shigure, Hatori,

Hiro and Ritsu

But do you recall

The most famous Sohma of all

Akito, the hidden woman

Had a very manly figure

and if you've seen her

You would've thought she was bigger

All of the other Sohma's

Hated her with all their might

When they found out she was female

They had a great big fright

Then one foggy day in Japan,

Kureno came to say

"Its ok Akito dear,

I still love you cause i'm queer...."

All the Sohma's still hated her

as they shouted out with rage,

Akito the manly female,

We'll stuff you in a cage!!!

* * *

RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed: Like it? Hate it? Don't make me sing my review song..... 


End file.
